wow_freedomfandomcom-20200215-history
Morgorath Wolfwind
Morgorath Wolfwind. Childhood When Morgorath Wolfwind was young his father had forced him into becoming a great warrior like himself, so he began to train Morgorath in the ways of a warrior. Later in his training his father had to leave while his mother was very sick, to go fight in the war against the humans. Shortly after his father left his mother died. Morgorath was only 14 years old when he found out his father had died in battle. Now Morgorath had to fend for himself untill he was old enough for work. He later found a old farm within the Barrens where he lived untill he was 23 years old. The Origin of a Shaman. When Morgorath was 15 years old one day he needed food but did not have any money. So he went to a apple stand and took it without paying. A gaurd saw him take the apple and threw a torch at his face. Morgorath's left eye became fully covered by skin. Later he found out he had been healed by a shaman. One night he got a letter from a shaman known as Rimblat. Rimblat was a great shaman of the earthen ring. the letter said. ''I want to give you guidence as a shaman. ''Rimblat arrived and they began their training. When Morgorath was 21 years old they completed his beginner training and Rimblat had to return to The Eastern Plaugelands. Early Shamanism﻿ He soon joined the gaurd in orgrimmar disguised as a warrior and at times used his shaman like abilites for the greater good. Middle age.﻿ When Morgorath was 37 he joined the skullhewer Offensive and posed as a simple Shaman who will offer his services. When he was 38 he started to interact with the Argent Crusade and started to believe the light and soon joined. Morgorath has made many friends in the argent crusade though he felt that it was not his path so he left and formed his own organization called, People of Azeroth. Now he has gone farther back to his roots now wearing the armor of the Wolfwind fire clan. He has become more shamanistic than he used to be due to the training from Draga, Morgorath is now a full shaman. Personality Morgorath is a calm shaman along with very wise, his true goal in life is to help others, he is always ready for whatever may come and wishes to establish friends. He has a alliance with a human and a night elf. The human (Harthal Lightrage) has become one of his biggest friends and a great ally along with Maforis. He has also learned the language of the Wolfwinds from his father so sometimes he speaks it. Wolfwind Clan Recently after the Lich King he met a orc named Gund who was searching for a clan as he was never aprt of one due to his past, now Morgorath has welcomed him into The Wolfwind Clan and now Gund is on his way to being the first Guardian in years.﻿ Category:Characters Category: Faces of Freedom Category:Harthal Lightrage